Sitri
|fullname =Sitri Eisner |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human / Nabataen Vessel |fod_birth = 1139 |relatives = Rhea (Creator) Jeralt (Husband) Byleth (Child) |nationality = |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) = Church of Seiros |occupation(s)= Nun in the Church of Seiros |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby = }}Sitri is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is the late wife of Jeralt and the mother of the protagonist Byleth. Profile Sitri was a nun at Garreg Mach Monastery. Due to her weak constitution she could not leave the monastery. She was acquainted with a young man, Aelfric whom was a close friend. The captain of the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt Eisner would often talk to Sitri after missions and recount tales of old, much to her wonder. Eventually the two fell in love and married. Eventually, Sitri fell pregnant, and gave birth to Byleth on the 20th of the Horsebow Moon 1159. However, shortly after their birth, she mysteriously died. Her body was buried in the monastery cemetery and Jeralt took her wedding ring, holding onto it as a keepsake in order to give to Byleth one day when they wished to settle down and find a spouse of their own. In reality, Sitri was the twelfth vessel created by Rhea in order to act as a host for the Crest of Flames in order to revive her own mother, Sothis. Like her predecessors, Sitri was unable to awaken the power of the crest, leading to her frail health. After giving birth to Byleth, she soon discovered that her child lacked a heartbeat. Out of concern for her child's life and already on death's door herself, she pleaded to Rhea to implant the Crest of Flames Crest Stone into Byleth. Rhea obliged and the transplant was a success, but the removal lead to her untimely death. Her death caused a rift between Rhea and both Jeralt and Aelfric, though neither outwardly expressed their newfound distrust in her. Cindered Shadows Sitri was never actually buried in the monastery cemetery. Rhea herself could not bear to bury her and instead entombed her in Abyss. According to Rhea, she had frequently visited her body. Ten year prior to the events of Three Houses, Aelfric discovered her body while exploring Abyss. Having heard of the Rite of Rising, he desired to the enact the ritual in order to revive Sitri. As he scoured Fódlan for the descendants of the four original priests, he eventually found four individuals, each one bearing one of the necessary crests and inducted them into the Ashen Wolves. In the year 1180, he enacted his plan and had them recover the Chalice needed for the rite. He performs the ritual, but it ultimately fails due to the intervention of Byleth and the Ashen Wolves. The ritual instead causes the Chalice of Beginnings to absorb himself and Sitri's corpse causing him to become an Umbral Beast. Despite its power, Byleth and their students quell the beast and Sitri's corpse is recovered and finally given a proper burial. Personality Sitri was a gentle soul, known for her fondness for books and flowers. Like her child, Sitri had difficulty expressing herself. In addition to her poor health that practically confined her to the Monastery, she was fascinated by the tales of the rest of the world. Jeralt's ability to spin tales deeply fulfilled her desire, which eventually blossomed into a deep affection for him. She was also close to Rhea, whom she treated as a mother and in turn, Rhea was deeply caring for Sitri. Sitri had powerful maternal instincts, as even in her critical state after giving birth to her child, her only thoughts were to grant her child life, even at the cost of her own. Her death became a driving force for many important individuals in the Three Houses and Cindered Shadows stories as she was well beloved and fondly remembered. Etymology is a demon mentioned in the Ars Goetia. He is Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and can make people bare themselves naked if desired. He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin, but under the conjurer's request he changes into a very beautiful man. Gallery FETH CG artwork of Jeralt and Sitri.jpg|CG of Sitri with Jeralt. Sitri Present.png|Sitri frozen in time. Sitri Aelfric.png|Aelfric before Sitri. Trivia * Like the proper Children of the Goddess, Sitri is shown to have green hair and hide her ears, signifying her nature as a dragon. Even her body not rotting is similar to the Heroes' Relics, as the bones and muscles used for specific weapons like Failnaught are shown to still function despite a thousand years passing. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Background characters